Online Transaction Processing (OLTP) Performance has been a key differentiating feature over the years for database management systems. In recent systems, the focus has been on providing “extreme” OLTP (xOLTP) performance, “extreme” scalability on multiple engine configurations, and so on. The demand for this level of performance is on the rise, going from sub-second, to sub-millisecond, and now microsecond performance. Recent advances in hardware technology, like fast multi-core processors supporting large amounts of memory (often in excess of 1 TB per box), have raised the bar on performance. Providing xOLTP performance on commodity hardware, equipped with multi-core computing architectures, at low total cost of ownership (TCO) has been important to database management system offerings in recent years.
Continuing this advancement in xOLTP capability, database management systems may be enhanced in new directions to leverage the high-end power available on modern multi-core platforms supporting large amounts of memory. Therefore, it may be desirable to provide systems and/or methods for faster database access/processing.